Oser
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: OS. TsukkiAka. Pendant le camp d'entraînement, les volleyeurs se cherchent dans les couloirs pour s'embrasser, et pendant ce temps, sous un ciel bleu nuit, deux homme osent.


**Heyheyhey.**

 **Désolé d'avance de fautes / manque de mots ...**  
 **Ceci est mon premier texte publié sur FF, qui était de base sur WP**  
 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise ~**

 **Cet OS contient des scènes sexuels entre deux hommes.**

 **Update :** **Rebonjour !**

 **Pour ceux qui ont lu l'OS avant le 19, je voulais m'excuser. En relisant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait des mots.  
Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes restantes.**

 **\- Nymouria**

* * *

C'était le camp d'entraînement. Des dizaines d'hommes, musclés, puant la transpiration, et des hommes se cherchant entre deux couloirs pour s'embrasser amoureusement, avant de repartir, comme si de rien n'était.

C'est comme cela, que Akaashi, un soir comme ça, s'étala par terre, sur le haut de la colline, le vent caressant doucement son visage. Il faisait quoi que peu chaud, malgré le fait qu'il était en short et tee-shirt, mais le stress et le rôle de passeur demandait un maximum d'efforts. Les yeux tournés vers le ciel bleu sombre, la lune haute dans le ciel, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était la première fois. La première fois que quelqu'un le mettait tant en transe, le faisait réagir, le sortait de son impassibilité.

Il soupira, fermant les yeux. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui. Il n'osa plus bouger, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'avait pas envie de se dire " Merde, c'est lui, que dois-je faire ? "D'habitude, il aurait lancé un petit pique à la personne, mais la, il ne voulait pas. Akaashi se sentit défaillir. Malgré le fait qu'il soit allongé, il sentit les forces le quitter, quand la personne lui effleura la main par inadvertance.

La personne resta silencieuse, et Akaashi ne savait pas quoi faire. Il risque d'ouvrir une paupière, pour voir des cheveux blond, par dessus des branches de lunettes noires. Que faire, que dire ?Il referma les yeux, brusquement.

Ils les n'allaient pas rester comme ça, sans rien dire, quand même ? Et pourtant, si le noireaud ne savait pas quoi dire, ça allait finir comme ça, c'était sur.

" Le ciel est beau et dégagé ce soir."

Akaashi sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers le blond.

" Euh. Oui, on voit bien les étoiles."

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il avait légèrement froid.

" Je me dis que la galaxie est immense, pas toi ? "

Akaashi trouvait le blond bizarre.

" Oui, et nous on est minuscule.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut oser tout. "

Le passeur de Fukurodani haussa un sourcil. A quoi jouait le central de Karasuno, au juste ?

" Oui c'est sur, il faut oser.

\- Du coup je peux oser, ça ? "

Le blond appuya ses bras de chaque côté du passeur, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres tendrement.

" Tsukki !?

\- Il faut oser, donc je l'ai fait. "

Il se redressa, avant de commencer à descendre la colline.

Akaashi le rattrapa, avant de l'embrasser doucement. En même temps, il fallait oser, non ?

* * *

Cela faisait presque une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils étaient devenus ces personnes qui se cherchaient entre deux couloirs pour s'embrasser et repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Malheureusement, le camp d'entrainement allait bientôt finir.

Les deux nouveaux amoureux s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans une pièce, un peu étroite, un poil humide.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, cherchant leur bouche amoureusement, avec désir.

Les mains du blonds avaient commencées à se faire baladeuses.

Les premiers " je t'aime " chuchotés entre deux gémissements de plaisirs.

Le premier short baissé, le dos du plus grand contre le mur, les premières mains emmêlés dans les cheveux noirs.

Les premiers coups de langue, les premiers nom presque hurlé, les lèvres mordus après le premier jouissement.

La sueur perlant sur leur corps a moitié nus, les baisers fougueux, les " j'en veux encore plus ".

Les premiers bout de plastique déchiré, les premiers gémissement de douleur, les premiers coups de bassin.

C'était comme ça, les noms criés, les yeux presque fermés, l'un contre l'autre.

Les habits remit, les larmes aux yeux, les premières séparation après un instant d'amour entre eux, de désir, pour repartir dans leur équipe.

Il fallait oser, ils se l'étaient dit. Et ils allaient continué à oser.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ~**  
 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce cour OS !**  
 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Enjoy ~**


End file.
